Silva
Have you ever heard the story of a crying baby left alone in the woods? Well guess what, I was that baby. 29 yrs ago, I was left in the woods just north of riften. My death was assured, animals all around, no one around. Anything could have eaten me or ripped me apart. How am I here then you may ask. Well i was saved by the animals. A pack of foxes picked me up and cared for me. They would steal me whatever food or milk I needed from riften. By the age of 5 I realized that I couldn't see the way normal people and animals could. So I grew up in their care for 11 years. I called these animals my friends and my family. By this time I found that I could hear and understand what they said, I could even change into them from time to time, but every time I changed and changed back my illness would change to. Let me tell you, it's a strange experience seeing for the first time but not being able to hear anything at all. I had to use my gifts to see or hear thru my own family, I would see what they see or hear what they hear. My mother fox told me of my real mother. Told me where to go to find her. She was dying of old age and my brothers and sisters were having pups of their own. I didn't really wanna go at the time. I left to get food, and just before I left my mother fox asked me to come over to her. She shimmered for a few moments and the next thing I knew I had strange tattoos appearing on my right side of my arm and upto my hair, I didnt know it at the time but my eyes changed to yellow, she said this will be my gift to you my son, now go and get some food. When I had returned my adopted family was gone. Except for a little white fox that I had named as Delilah, me and my little sister set off, we looked everywhere and couldn't find them. Just the 2 of us were left. We ventured forth looking for my biological mother. Maybe she was rich, or she was an adventurer, or maybe even a thane! I was 12 when I first encountered my biological mother, She couldn't bare to acknowledge me, let alone look at me. I was her bastard child she never wanted. She told me without ever looking at me that I was the result of a fling and nothing more. She was intrigued by a young imperial. When she found out she was going to have me, he left and she was shunned by the rest of her elven race. After my birth she took me to an alchemist and tried to poison me. When the poison didn't work, thats when she decided to abandon me in the woods near riften. Hoping a thief, murderer, or animal would finish me off. After leaving we decided to travel and perhaps make a new home, we ended up in solitude. But the city life was not for us. We were scowled and starving there. We took to thievery to survive and stayed there for 2 years. Finally deciding that we couldn't keep this up we went back to the forests where we belonged. We spent the next 10 years traveling amongst the forests and wooded areas. Delilah was starting to get old and weak. She could no longer support herself but I nursed her and feed her. She had of course had made a small family for herself. But I couldn't see thru their eyes or speak with them the same way I could with her. On my 25th birthday she had passed. She imparted to me these words. You are not alone, you are never alone, and my gift to you as my friend is this. She gave birth to a sole male red/white fox. Take care of him as you have me. A year had passed since that day and devoss and I had worked together, lived together and took care of eachother, He was intelligent beyond the likes I had ever seen, but we couldn't communicate or see thru eachother like i could with others. Shortly after an hour of meditating, we encountered a person who was called a Dragonborn. I did not know what this was but I welcomed him cautiously. We helped him for a few days, feeding him, healing his wounds. He spoke of a grand adventure he was on, and said he saw greatness in me. He offered for me to join the Blades, but i decided against it at the time. I was blinded at this point in my life and had never seen him, tho i did feel comfortable around him, especially when he spoke a strange language that seemed almost like he was talking to nature itself. I found out shortly there after that he had perished after defeating a dragon called aldvin. I decided then that I would work on my gifts and went to the college of winterhold. I lived In the forests nearby winterhold and After 4 years of studying and honing my talents I had found that I was nothing special. The magic users there shunned me away saying I had no special gifts or aptitude and was nothing but a waste of their time. Me and devoss left. We decided that maybe we could join the Companions. We arrived in whiterun just today, and as usual the elven and imperial humans looked at me like I was a sin to walk the earth. I will not stay long because people cause me discomfort, and I'm starting to get to the point that I dontt like people and dontt want anything to do with them, but Perhaps today something will change and I will find my meaning and purpose in this world, and hopefully it will be a grand adventure. Feats Will enter when has character form Features see above Spells all 0- level spells all 1st- level spells Category:Devoss